Various forms of plant pots are known for growing plants. Typical plant pots are either of generally cylindrical, frustoconical or rectangular prism form. Frustoconical type plant pots, or other plant pots which are tapered so that the bottom of each pot is narrower than the top, are advantageous over cylindrical or rectangular prism type pots in that they are often able to be located at least partially within each other and thereby able to be stacked for transport, storage and display, thereby realising considerable space savings. Generally, however, such plant pots can not be stacked—one on top of another—in any suitable manner for use. Many pot plant enthusiasts like to arrange several pots in a generally vertical relationship for particular aesthetic appeal and saving of space. Such an arrangement currently typically depends on use of a separate stand to mount the pots or the hanging of one pot from another with chains or the like.
Several attempts have been made to provide stackable plant pots. One such attempt is disclosed in Australian patent no. 634522 in the name of Gromax Systems, Inc. This patent discloses a multiplicity of plant pots having an essentially square-shaped cross section. The plant pots can be stacked on top of one another by having each plant pot rotated approximately 45 degrees about a common axis relative to an adjacent plant pot. The adjacent plant pots are seated one on top of the other, consequently requiring that the individual plant pots (particularly those located towards the bottom) are particularly strong and rigid. This arrangement provides only a very small useable area for growing plants, namely, the small corner portions which protrude beyond the pot immediately above. Also, this arrangement of plant pots is not adapted to be hung or suspended.
Australian patent no. 586493, in the name of Steven Fraknoi, also discloses an arrangement of stacked plant pots. Each pot is adapted to be seated upon a pot located immediately beneath it. In order to support the weight of a series of stacked pots, each individual pot must be particularly strong so that pots near the base of the arrangement are not squashed or deformed. Also, the particular design and construction of each individual pot is quite complex and it would be difficult and expensive to manufacture. This particular arrangement of plant pots is also not adapted to be hung or suspended.
European patent no. 0 142 471, in the name of Werner Gerber, discloses a plant pot adapted to be stacked one on top of another. The plant pot of this disclosure is relatively flimsy and the stacking of 3 or more plant pots (especially if they contain soil) is likely to cause the lower pots in the arrangement to collapse or deform. The pots of this disclosure have connecting means comprising protruding tabs extending from an upper rim of each pot for insertion in a corresponding slot in a base of an adjoining pot. This arrangement for connecting adjacent pots is awkward for a user, given the relatively small sizes of the corresponding protrusions and slots. The arrangement also provides no added strength to the arrangement of pots.
International patent application no. PCT/AU98/00432 discloses a plant pot which, in use, is adapted to be stacked with one or more other similar plant pots. The relevant plant pot includes an upper rim made up of lobe rims and bridge rims, a base portion and a surrounding wall extending between the upper rim and the base portion, shaped so as to define a plurality of radially extending lobe sections. The base portion includes a recess (eg channel) formed in an underside of each lobe section. The upper rim and the recesses (eg channels) are configured in such a way that, when 2 or more plant pots are stacked, the rim and the recesses of adjoining plant pots inter-engage to hold the plant pots firmly in place. In the particular arrangement described, the recesses in the base portion are adapted to overlie portions of the upper rim thereby holding adjoining plant pots in position and, at the same time, providing a substantial degree of structural rigidity of the stack of plant pots.
The stack of pots disclosed in PCT/AU98/00432 is structurally very strong owing to the configuration of the rim and the recesses and to the manner in which these inter-engage. The lobe sections of adjoining plant pots are off-set so that a lobe section of one plant pot does not obstruct a lobe section of a plant pot immediately beneath it.
One of the deficiencies in the prior art devices discussed above relates to the watering of plants within a stack of plant pots. Presently, watering is effected in a number of different ways. For instance, each plant pot in the stack may be separately watered by pouring water into each plant pot in the stack. Alternatively, the plant pots may have one or more holes located in lower portions thereof so that water can pass from an upper pot to a lower pot. However, a problem with this arrangement is that water in the upper pots is not retained and the water eventually flows down to all of the lower plant pots leaving the upper plant pots with insufficient retained water. Consequently, the lower plant pots typically end up having too much water whereas the upper pots tend to have too little water.
Accordingly, this invention is directed towards a stackable plant pot which is adapted to form a stack of plant pots which, following watering, are adapted to retain a desired amount of water in each plant pot within the stack.